


The Ruin of Francis Webster, MP [Podfic]

by lattice_frames



Series: ITPE 2017 [4]
Category: Society of Gentlemen - K. J. Charles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Relationships, Epistolary, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: Author's summary:What happens in Vegas...etc, etc.





	The Ruin of Francis Webster, MP [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ruin of Francis Webster, MP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701026) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



**Title:** [The Ruin of Francis Webster, MP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701026)  
**Author:** [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune)  
**Reader:** [lattice_frames](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/)  
**Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences  
**Fandom:** Society of Gentlemen series  
**Pairing/Characters:** The Ricardians  
**Warnings:** None  
**Length:** 0:14:06  
**Summary:** What happens in Vegas  
**Download:** right click and save [as an mp3](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bSociety%20of%20Gentlemen%5d%20The%20Ruin%20of%20Francis%20Webster,%20MP%20-%20hapakitsune,%20lattice-frames.mp3) and [as a podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0043.zip) compiled by bessyboo  
  
Streaming:


End file.
